


Welcome to the Underground

by shinyblusylveon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyblusylveon/pseuds/shinyblusylveon
Summary: Frisk falls into the Underground at 25 years old.  Toriel teaches her magic, and introduces her to a certain skeleton.  Let's see where this goes! (Wink)





	1. Am I Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning.

Chapter One  
Frisk was trekking up the mountain. She was so tired. So tired of keeping up appearances, putting up a smile even though she was dying inside. Her parents were always busy with her younger siblings, and more occupied with their family’s appearance to the outsiders than trying to help Frisk through her depression. Sure, they brought her to a psychiatrist and got her medicated, but it wasn’t enough. She was exhausted. As she hiked, thoughts came back to her.  
“Did you know there’s monsters under Mt. Ebbott?” ten-year-old Elizabeth told Frisk.  
“Really? Why are they under the mountain?” Frisk asked.  
“Because we humans were scared. They say if you hike up the mountain the monsters will eat you!” Elizabeth shouted in her excitement.  
“Why would they wanna eat us?” Frisk questioned.  
“… I don’t know. It’s just what I was told that monsters do.” Elizabeth offered, sitting back down.  
“I don’t think I’d be very tasty. I’ve bit my tongue and blood tastes gross,” Frisk said.  
25-year old Frisk smirked. Even if monsters weren’t real, the hole they said was at the top of the mountain ought to do the trick. She arrived at her destination then. She saw the pit in front of her. Venturing toward the edge, Frisk peered down into the inky darkness. Yep, definitely the place to do it. It seemed so deep, she might not even feel it. Frisk didn’t deal well with pain. She sighed, sitting down on the ledge.  
Even though she was going through with this, she wanted to see the faces of her siblings, just once more. They were the ones who had kept her holding on for so long. Frisk had been diagnosed with Chronic Depression, ADHD, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder and the doctors revealed to her recently that she was also on the Autism spectrum, having Asperger’s Syndrome. That and all her stress had caused her to develop Irritable Bowel Syndrome, where any stress could trigger her insides to pretty much tear themselves apart. She was done having all these labels piled onto her. She pulled out her mP3 player and put on her favorite song, pulled out her smartphone and pulled up her pictures, and pulled out her favorite candy, a snickers. She enjoyed her last moments, listening to music, looking at the faces of her siblings, eating some candy. Once she was done, she put her things away in her pocket and prepared to jump. She got up, turned to face away from the hole, and leaned backwards.  
“At least they’ll never have to find my body,” Frisk thought as she fell backwards into the abyss.  
As she fell, she got light-headed and fainted.  
She woke up, groggy and sore, but alive. Not what she wanted. “How in the hell…” she wondered. She looked up. The light was just a pinprick at the top, so she must have fallen down far. “How did I survive…?” Frisk asked herself. She looked around. She was laying on a bed of golden flowers, and seemed to be in a ruins of sorts. Everything was old and crumbling, so she assumed it must have been from some ancient civilization.  
“Might as well wander a bit,” she said, seeing an archway a bit ahead. She got up, and brushed herself off. She was bruised and sore, but didn’t break anything. After checking herself over, she made sure she had everything and headed through the archway. In the next room, there was a single golden flower growing in a patch of grass. She thought it was strange, but she moved forward. Suddenly, the flower whipped around. It had a face! It had a fucking FACE!!!  
“Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!” the plant chirped at her.  
“Yep. I died.” She deadpanned.  
“What?” the flower’s smile fell and he looked confused.  
“Well, I tried to kill myself. I thought I survived but there’s a freakin’ talking flower so I must have died,” Frisk explained, wondering why she was even explaining herself.  
“Wait, you wanted to die?” Flowey seemed intrigued.  
“Life sucks, so yeah.” Frisk stated.  
“Um, this isn’t usually how I do things, but I could help you with your death wish if you want?” Flowey offered.  
“But aren’t I already dead? I’m talking to you. Flowers don’t talk,” Frisk asked.  
“I’m not a normal flower. I’m a monster,” Flowey explained.  
“Wait, monsters exist?!” Frisk was shocked.  
“Well, yeah. You humans sealed us under here thousands of years ago,” Flowey said as if he was speaking to an idiot.  
“Um, if you kill me, you aren’t going to eat me, are you?” Frisk asked worriedly.  
“What?! Ew, no, I just want your soul. Would you exchange your soul for me to help you with your death wish?” Flowey asked.  
“That’s fair,” Frisk shrugged. Just then, someone entered from the door ahead.  
“Shit!” Flowey said and dove underground.  
“Oh, hello my child! Did you fall from the surface?” the strange goat lady asked.  
“Uh, more like jumped.” Frisk said bluntly.  
“WHAT?! Why would you want to jump? You could have died!” The lady fretted.  
“That was kind of the plan,” Frisk said, still unsure of this new development.  
“Um, forgive me, my child. My name is Toriel, and I am the caretaker of these ruins. You must be tired. Come with me, you can rest at my house,” Toriel said, offering her paw to Frisk with a worried motherly look on her face. Frisk took it hesitantly, but Toriel’s paw was warm and kind. She smiled at her and headed through the door she came from. Frisk wasn’t sure how to respond. She was used to being questioned on why she would want to die when she had such a “perfect” life. This Toriel seemed to understand that Frisk was just exhausted of everything and offered her a place to rest. She wasn’t used to this kindness. They entered a room with some buttons in the floor and a switch on the wall.  
“Here in the Underground, you’ll often come across puzzles, like this one here. I’ll teach you how to solve them, my child,” as she walked over some of the buttons and flipped the switch.  
“Um, not to be rude or anything, but I’m 25 years old. I’m an adult, and my name is Frisk,” she explained, hoping Toriel wouldn’t be offended.  
“Oh, forgive me! You were wearing a striped sweater so I assumed you were a child. Children down here wear striped sweaters. You say you are 25?” Toriel asked with a kind smile.  
“Yes,” Frisk said.  
“I could make you some clothing that would be a little more appropriate for your age. Also, you will age slower than normal humans now that you are in the Underground. There’s a lot of magic down here, and it slows the human aging process,” Toriel informed Frisk. Frisk was dumbfounded.  
“There’s magic?” she asked, a little hopeful. She had always been interested in the occult and the idea of monsters. One of her dreams turned out to be true. Perhaps her life could turn around…  
“Yes, my chi- Frisk, dear. I could teach you some if you would like?” Toriel offered. “But unfortunately, all I know is fire magic. I hope that would be okay with you?” she finished.  
“That would be amazing!!!! Thank you, Toriel!” Frisk exclaimed, jumping forward and giving the monster a hug. Frisk felt a maternal aura coming off of this lady, and it was soothing. She was much shorter than the goat lady, but she felt comforted. Toriel placed one paw on her back and the other on her head.  
“It is my pleasure, Frisk,” Toriel said, a bittersweet tone in her voice. Frisk looked up at her, still hugging her. Toriel’s eyes seemed misty.  
“Well, since you are an adult, do you think you could handle some puzzles?” Toriel asked, changing the subject.  
“I love puzzles! Bring it!” Frisk said, happier than she had been in a long time.  
“Very well, come this way,” Toriel said, taking Frisk’s hand again and moving on. Frisk was led through a room where all the switches to push were marked and past a pathway lined with spikes. Toriel turned around and spoke again.  
“It’s pretty straightforward from here, and I have some business to attend to. Do you think you could make it the rest of the way yourself? If you were a child I would ask you to stay here, but you seem pretty capable,” Toriel asked.  
“Sure, sounds fun!” Frisk said.  
“Alright. Before I leave, here’s a cellphone you can call me on if there’s any problems. Also, you will occasionally be attacked by monsters. They are mostly curious, and will leave you unharmed if you show them some mercy. Farewell for now, my child,” Toriel said, turning and leaving the room. Frisk looked down at the dinosaur Toriel had handed her. Welp, at least it was better than nothing. She pocketed the device and started forward.  
The puzzles weren’t too hard, and most of the monsters were pretty chill. Frisk found herself standing before a ghost before long. He seemed to be pretending to be asleep. Frisk found a stick and poked at him, not sure what to do as he was blocking the way. She didn’t want to just step through him, that would be rude. He got up and she entered a battle. It turned out the ghost was named Napstablook, and he was very timid. After the battle, Frisk called out to the ghost to wait.  
“Do you have a cellphone? Maybe we could exchange numbers,” she offered. Napstablook seemed in need of a friend, and Frisk knew how that felt. It turns out that he did, and they exchanged numbers.  
“Thank you, Frisk… I’ll see you later,” he said before fading from view. Frisk continued onward, to a room with a spider bake sale going on.  
“How adorable!” she exclaimed, crouching down to view the wares. “By spiders, for spiders, with spiders,” she read on the sign. A little spider came down from her web.  
“Would you like to buy a Spider Donut or some Spider Cider?” she chirped in a high, squeaky voice. Frisk counted out her gold she had obtained from sparing the monsters. She had enough for some cider and a couple donuts. She figured she would surprise Toriel with a present. She ordered and some spiders brought out her products.  
“Thank you for your patronage! Come back soon!” The little spider said.  
“Thank you! I hope your bake sale is a success!” Frisk said as she waved goodbye. The spiders waved her goodbye as she left the room. Pretty soon, she saw that she had made it to Toriel’s house. She was standing outside, watering her bushes.  
“Oh, Frisk! You got here faster than I expected!” Toriel turned and smiled. Frisk came up to her and smiled.  
“I got you a present!” Frisk said, holding out two Spider Donuts and a Spider Cider.  
“Oh, my goodness! What a generous human you are!” Toriel smiled, happily accepting the items. “Oh, I almost forgot!” she said, ushering Frisk inside, where she could smell something heavenly wafting through the adorable house.  
“I baked a pie! It’s still too hot to eat right now, so I’ll show you to your room,” Toriel said, leading Frisk to the first door in the hall.  
“I’m sorry it’s full of childish things. Just let me know what you need and I’ll get it for you. How about you take a nap while we wait for the pie?” Toriel asked.  
“Sounds good. Where is the bathroom?” Frisk asked.  
“Oh, that’s right. Humans require toilets, do they not?” Toriel asked. Frisk saw this as weird.  
“Uh, yeah?” she said uncertainly.  
“Oh right! Monster food gets absorbed completely. After a few days, you won’t need to use the toilet anymore. But I do have one installed. The bathroom is at the end of the hall,” Toriel said. Frisk was dumbfounded. That was… fricken’ cool! Frisk was liking the Underground more and more. She headed to the restroom and utilized the features. She was dirty, so she took a bath as well. When she came out of the bath, she saw a long nightgown sitting on the counter for her. It was a beautiful violet color, baby-doll style with spaghetti straps and sheer fabric split in the middle connected to the empire waist over the knee length flowy fabric to cover her lower half. It was absolutely beautiful. She put it on and was amazed at her image in the mirror. She looked like a princess. There were also some violet ballet flat slippers on the floor for her. She slipped those on as well and went to find Toriel. She found her sitting in the living room, reading a book.  
“Oh, hello Frisk, the pie isn’t ready yet,” Toriel said.  
“I know, I just wanted to thank you for this wonderful gift. I feel like a princess in this nightgown. Where did you get this on such short notice?” Frisk asked.  
“Oh, I used a bit of magic to fashion one of my old nightgowns into a new one for you,” Toriel said, smiling warmly at Frisk.  
“I thought you only knew fire magic?” Frisk asked.  
“That’s my main magic. I have a few “tricks” up my sleeve for household things though,” She said, winking at the pun. Frisk burst out laughing.  
“Oh my God, I love puns!” Frisk said, giggles calming down. “Here’s one. Why was Cinderella kicked off the basketball team? She ran away from the ball!” Frisk told Toriel.  
“Oh, Cinderella’s that fairytale princess, right?” Toriel said, giggling at the pun.  
“Oh, yes. I forgot you probably don’t have movies down here, do you?” Frisk asked.  
“We occasionally have one dropped down from the surface.” Toriel said.  
“Oh, that’s good I guess. I’m going to take that nap now. Goodnight, Toriel,” Frisk said, hugging Toriel.  
“Goodnight, my child,” Toriel said, before tensing up realizing she had called Frisk a child again.  
“Tell you what. You can call me your child if I can call you Mom?” Frisk said, hoping Toriel wouldn’t think she was being weird. Toriel got a weird look on her face. It scrunched up as if she was about to cry, before enveloping Frisk in another hug.  
“I would be honored, my child. Now go get your rest,” Toriel said, a loving look in her eyes as she kissed Frisk on the forehead.  
“Goodnight, Mom,” Frisk said, kissing her back on the cheek before heading off to her room.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns some things from Toriel

Frisk woke up to the room being dark and a slice of pie on the desk near her bed. She sat up eagerly. She was looking forward to tasting the thing that smelled so wonderful. When she put the first bite in her mouth, she knew she was in heaven. She tasted butterscotch with a hint of cinnamon, a perfect balance. The crust was light, buttery and flaky and the filling was perfectly congealed so the crust wasn’t soggy. Frisk devoured the pie and then headed out of her room. She couldn’t tell what time it was, so she decided to see if Toriel was up.  
When she entered the living room, Toriel was sitting in her chair again, reading.  
“Oh, my child, you are awake. Would you like something?” Toriel asked, placing a bookmark in the book and closing it with a soft thump. Frisk immediately thought of learning how to alter clothes with magic.  
“Could you teach me how to make clothes with magic?” she asked.  
“Of course, my child. Let’s go get some clothing to use as the base,” Toriel said, standing up and walking into Frisk’s room. She shuffled around in the closet for a bit before she pulled out a child’s size pair of brown shorts and a green striped sweater. “These should do nicely,” Toriel said and headed back into the living room, placing the garments down on the table.  
“Now, can you imagine these clothes as something else?” Toriel asked Frisk.  
“Um, the shorts could be some capris and the sweater could be a t-shirt, I think?” Frisk offered.  
“You have a nice imagination. Now, since there is magic everywhere down here and automatically imbued into the monster food, your stores of magic will expand and widen. You can practice on these clothes until they come out the way you want them,” Toriel explained.  
“Okay, how do I do that?” Frisk said.  
“You must concentrate and see the clothes exactly as you want them to be, then reshape them with your hands as you see fit,” Toriel explained, reaching for the shorts for a demonstration. She grabbed the top and bottom of one side and started pulling. The shorts expanded and there soon was one mid-calf length pant leg. Frisk was amazed.  
“Awesome!!!” She said as Toriel handed her the misshapen clothing. Frisk grabbed the other pant leg and tried it as well. Nothing happened.  
“Am I doing something wrong?” she asked Toriel.  
“As long as you see them clearly as you want them to be, you shouldn’t have a problem. Don’t focus on the whole article, though. Focus on bits at a time. You can imagine the pant leg longer first, and then add extra pockets, for example,” Toriel explained.  
“Okay, I’m gonna try again,” Frisk said, sitting down. Seeing the possibilities laid before her, it filled Frisk with determination. She spent all day trying to lengthen that one pant leg. When dinnertime rolled around, Toriel started setting the table. Frisk was once again concentrating on how exactly long she wanted the pant leg to be. Suddenly, her hands glowed a light red and the pant leg lengthened until it was as long as the other one.  
“Oh my goodness! Mom look, look! I did it!” Frisk said, jumping up from her chair and running to show Toriel.  
“Well done, my child! Now that you have the basic shape down, you should try to make it your size now. I think you’ve done enough for today though. Let’s have dinner,” Toriel said, setting down the casserole she had made and serving a healthy portion onto Frisk’s plate. Frisk found that she was starving. She had eaten snacks throughout the day that Toriel had placed on the table beside her, but using that magic had drained her.  
“Why am I so starving and tired?” Frisk asked Toriel.  
“Until you have a large amount of magic, using it will have that effect on you. I’ve imbued extra magic into your food today to help with the exhaustion,” Toriel explained.  
“Thanks Mom, I appreciate it!” Frisk said, scarfing down her food. She downed her glass of milk and Toriel led her over to the fire.  
“I’ve always wanted to be a teacher. I’m happy I can teach you something,” Toriel said.  
“Can you teach me more about the Underground, then?” Frisk asked. Toriel suddenly seemed nervous. Frisk wondered if she said something wrong.  
“Um, my child, I wouldn’t normally divulge this information. Are you sure you are mature enough to handle a heavy topic?” Toriel asked worriedly.  
“Anything down here is better than what was mine up on the surface,” Frisk said, suddenly morose. Toriel noticed this and continued.  
“Why don’t you tell me of your time on the surface, and then I’ll tell you more of the Underground? I think it would be better for both of us if we knew more about each other,” Toriel offered. Frisk thought this seemed like a fair trade. If it would help Toriel be more comfortable, then she would oblige. Besides, Toriel had already given her a much better life down here, and the fact that she was okay with being her mom was even better.  
“Well, alright. Please stop me if you have any questions. This is gonna be a long story,” Frisk said somberly.  
“Very well, my child. Please begin when you are ready,” Toriel said, looking at Frisk with patience and understanding.  
Frisk proceeded to tell her about the fact that she had been born when her parents were considered too young to have a child, and how they divorced when she was two. She explained her earliest memories as being of her parents fighting, and the consequential passing back and forth as her parents fought for custody. She told how she was molested by her babysitter’s relative when she was 6 years old, at which Toriel gasped and teared up, pulling Frisk in close and petting her head. Frisk explained how she was bullied all throughout her school years, and how she had a hard time making and keeping friends, the constant moves her parents would make, the additions of her siblings whom she explained she loved. She told how she felt like her parents didn’t consider her a priority, instead making her feel like they thought she was old enough to take care of herself. She told of her 4 previous attempts at suicide, and the abuse she had suffered at the hands of one of her boyfriends, her various diagnoses, her struggle to hold down a job because of them. When she was finished, Toriel was staring at her in awe.  
“My child, you have been through so much. I never knew humans could be this way to each other. I knew they aren’t friendly to monsters like us, but to treat their fellow humans that way…” Toriel trailed off.  
“Oh, believe me, people loved to remind me that I had it so much better than lots of people in the world. Like I wasn’t allowed to feel sad,” Frisk said, casting her eyes down.  
“My child, don’t you ever feel that way. I will never say such horrible things to you. You are safe down here, and I’ll make sure to keep it that way. I promise,” Toriel said, hugging Frisk close again. By this time, it was late and Frisk was having trouble staying awake.  
“How about you go to sleep. You’ve had a long day. I’ll tell you about the history of the Underground tomorrow,” Toriel offered. Frisk just nodded, having trouble keeping her eyelids open. Toriel stood up, cradling Frisk in her arms, and carried her to her bed. She tucked Frisk in, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and bid her goodnight, shutting the door behind her. Frisk was out in seconds.  
The next day was much the same as the last. Frisk focused her energy on creating various details she wanted on her capris. Toriel had made her a purple sweater dress and some leggings to help her wardrobe while frisk tried building it. By the time evening once again rolled around, frisk had managed to create a couple of cargo pockets on the thighs of her capris and make the bottoms have a rolled up look. She had also managed to make it fit her by shimmying into it and focusing her magic on helping it up to fit her form snugly, but comfortably. Frisk showed her handiwork to Toriel, who clapped, impressed.  
“My child, you are very talented! Come, dinner is ready. I made stew,” Toriel said, leading Frisk to a large bowl of steaming beef and vegetable stew.  
“Where do you get meat down here?” Frisk asked, curious.  
“Well, the market has it, but it’s mostly created from vegetables and magic. Corn for chicken, beets for beef, radishes for pork, and so on,” Toriel rattled off.  
“Can you do that magic?” Frisk asked, curious.  
“Unfortunately, no.” Toriel said, taking a bite of the stew. Frisk took the cue and dug into her meal, too. She was once again famished, and was amazed to find that the magic meat tasted just like the real thing. She quickly downed her stew and milk, and offered to help Toriel with the dishes. Once they were done, Toriel led her back to the chair by the fire again.  
“I believe I have my end of the bargain to keep,” Toriel said, smiling nervously at Frisk sitting in her lap, dwarfed by the size of the goat monster. “It all started with the human and monster war thousands of years ago…” Toriel started. She recounted the tale of why the war started, how they lost the war and were forced Underground, how she was once queen and had a son, the first fallen human that her son found, the resulting tragedy, and the decision of the king to gather human souls to break the barrier. Frisk’s eyes widened as she was reminded of Flowey, but kept listening. Toriel explained how she couldn’t agree with the king’s decision, so she moved to the ruins to try to protect the fallen humans from the king. She explained how she hadn’t been able to stop the first six from leaving the ruins and meeting their terrible fates. Frisk was pensive after this.  
“Do all the monsters wanna get the human’s souls?” she asked Toriel.  
“Well, no. Not everyone agrees with Asgore’s views. There are some, though, who are loyal to him to a t, and carry out his orders without complaint,” Toriel said, sadness in her eyes.  
“Maybe I can convince Asgore that there could be another way?” Frisk offered.  
“Oh, my child, if I lost you too, I don’t know what I would do. I already love you like my own daughter,” Toriel, said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
“Then come with me. Teach me how to use fire magic so I can protect myself. We can always come back to the ruins when we feel like it, right?” Frisk asked. Toriel seemed to consider it for a minute before replying.  
“That… could work. But let me teach you fire magic before we even think of leaving the ruins. We also need to make you some warmer clothes as well as some cooler ones,” Toriel said.  
“That’s fine. But let’s start the fire magic next week. I’d like to practice making clothes for a while longer and build up my wardrobe like you said.” Frisk said.  
“Splendid. Now, we are going to be very busy these next couple weeks. Go get your rest, my child,” Toriel said, kissing Frisk on the forehead and sending her off to bed.  
“Oh, and Mom?” Frisk said, suddenly remembering something.  
“Yes my child?” Toriel asked.  
“I have a music player and a cellphone from the surface that require recharging. Do you know if I can get my hands on a charger down here?” she asked.  
“I should be able to get someone to modify them to absorb magic to recharge if you would like?” Toriel asked. Frisk thought about that. A perpetually fully charged phone? Yes, please! “The phone would also need to be connected to the service down here. Surface cellphones don’t work down here otherwise.” Toriel added.  
“Awesome!” Frisk exclaimed. She brought out her electronics, as Toriel offered to take them to be modified tomorrow. She then headed to bed. Like the night before, she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
When Frisk woke up, she could smell something delicious in the air. She followed her nose to the kitchen, where Toriel was cooking pancakes with her fire magic.  
“Good morning, my child! I thought a big breakfast would help your stamina today,” Toriel said, flipping some amazingly fluffy pancakes onto the plate at Frisk’s seat.  
“I love pancakes, thanks Mom!” Frisk said, reaching for the syrup. Toriel poured her a glass of milk while Frisk dug in and sat at her seat, joining Frisk.  
Once they were finished, Toriel gathered the dirty dishes while Frisk set upon working the green sweater into a t-shirt. It took all day, but once she was finished, it was a pretty light green baby-doll tee with ribbons that tied at the back and a V-neck, with little yellow flowers sprinkled over the fabric.  
“That’s a very beautiful piece of art, Frisk!” Toriel praised, pleased with her adopted daughter’s progress. She sat dinner down before Frisk. Frisk had explained to Toriel what pizza was earlier, and so Toriel tried her hand at making it for dinner. Frisk took a bite of her slice, and was immediately awash with wonderful tastes.  
“How is it, my child? Did I get it right?” Toriel asked, a slight crease between her eyebrows.  
“It’s perfect, Mom! It’s the best I’ve ever had!” Frisk chirped happily. The crust was nice and fluffy, the amount of tomato sauce was perfect, there was plenty of cheese and toppings, and best of all was that it wasn’t overly greasy. Frisk ate it faster than she normally would have ate, it was that good. Toriel chuckled at her daughter.  
“I made chocolate chip cookies for dessert. Would you like some?” Toriel asked, pushing a plate of cookies towards Frisk.  
“Yes, please! Chocolate chip cookies are my favorite cookie!” Frisk said, grabbing three and chowing down. Over the last couple of days, the remnants of human food had passed through her system, and she was now toilet-free. She was quite pleased with this, as she had always hated the unpleasantness and the time it consumed. As Frisk finished her milk, she thought of something.  
“I’ve been eating a lot more than I normally do, but I haven’t gained any weight. Why?” she wondered.  
“Oh, that’s because the magic in the food ensures that it’s used to maximum effectiveness. You can eat as much as you want, and the extra nutrition will just be converted into your magic stores,” Toriel explained.  
“Where is my magic stored?” Frisk asked.  
“In your soul. The more magic you have stored, the more vibrantly your soul glows. You remember encountering the monsters in the ruins, right?” Toriel asked.  
“Yeah, a red heart came out of my chest for that, and whenever it was hit it would hurt me, but I felt better after eating the candy in that one room,” Frisk said.  
“That’s your soul. Down here, monsters attack your soul instead of hurting you physically. If your soul shatters, you will die. You must be careful to never let that happen,” Toriel explained. Frisk sweat-dropped.  
“Anyway, try pulling it out now, so you can see the magic,” Toriel instructed. Frisk did as she was told, and pulled it out. Before, it had seemed like a hollow sculpture, but she could see now there was a red liquid sloshing inside, and it was glowing brighter.  
“There it is. The magic is the liquid and it causes your soul to glow brighter,” Toriel said. “It gets depleted when you use it, and replenishes when you consume or absorb magic. The more you use it, the more your soul will become accustomed to storing it, allowing you to build up your magic-wielding capabilities,” Toriel explained further. Frisk gazed at her soul a moment longer, before pushing it back inside of herself and finishing her cookies. After she helped Toriel clean up dinner, she decided to take a bath. As she lounged in the tub, she felt her body relax thanks to the heat from the water. When the water grew cold, she hopped out and got dressed in her pajamas that Toriel had washed for her. She went into the living room and climbed into Toriel’s lap for her nightly lesson. She may have been a full-grown adult by human standards, but Toriel was a large monster and it made Frisk feel like she was a child again.  
Tonight, Toriel had a book on snails and was reading it to Frisk. Toriel had told Frisk that she made snail pie from time to time and there were many to be found down here. They were apparently one of the few sources of naturally-occurring meat down here. Frisk had told Toriel that some humans ate snails on the surface, as well, in the form of escargot. Toriel had been worried that Frisk wouldn’t eat the snail pie if she ever made it, but Frisk said that she wouldn’t mind trying it at least once. When Frisk started drowsing off, Toriel put down her book, picked up her adopted daughter, and tucked her into bed. Frisk was completely asleep now. Toriel patted her head as she slept soundly, looking as if she was contemplating something. She nodded to herself and set off towards the basement.


	3. Meet the Skelebros

The next morning, Frisk woke up to the smell of oatmeal wafting towards her nose. She hopped out of bed, slipped on her slippers and headed to the living room.  
“Good morning, my child,” Toriel said, placing a bowl of hot porridge and a cold glass of milk in front of Frisk.  
“Good morning, Mama,” Frisk said, digging in. Toriel sat down and started eating as well.  
“I was thinking. There is a friend whom I’ve never met, but we’ve talked before through the door to the rest of the underground. Would you like to meet him today?” Toriel asked nervously.  
“But we aren’t prepared yet?” Frisk asked, confused.  
“I thought we might invite him and his brother over for lunch?” Toriel offered. “They would be bringing lunch and we’ll make the dessert,” Toriel finished.  
“You already talked to him?” Frisk asked.  
“Yes, I did last night. I’ll be opening the door for the first time in a very long time, so I thought we’d start off slow,” Toriel informed.  
“Okay, what will we make?” Frisk asked.  
“I thought we could make some cupcakes. You mentioned that you wanted to make frosting the other day, so I thought we could make those,” Toriel explained.  
“Okay, when will they be here?” Frisk asked, finishing her breakfast and heading to the sink to rinse her bowl out.  
“In a couple hours. I made you a dress if you would like to wear it instead of your pajamas,” Toriel said.  
Frisk was standing in front of the mirror. Toriel’s work was so beautiful. The dress was a cyan-blue, with a wispy skirt that just reached Frisk’s knees and had a beautiful white sash that tied around the middle into a large bow at the back. When Frisk moved, the skirt moved almost as if it were water instead of cloth, and the top half was a sweetheart-shaped neckline with off the shoulder soft tulle bunched into small sleeves. She also had matching white flats with little blue bows on the toes, and a blue headband. The outfit brought out her ocean-colored eyes nicely. Toriel had even done a little magic on Frisk’s face to make it look like she had a little makeup on. There was mascara, teal eyeliner, blush, and a clear gloss on her lips.  
“My child, we should go to meet them now. They should be at the door,” Toriel called from the other room. Frisk broke from her daze at how pretty she looked and quickly made her way to where Toriel was near the stairs.  
“You look lovely, Frisk!” Toriel said, clearly pleased with her handiwork.  
“If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought I was going out on a date,” Frisk mumbled.  
“Well, I thought no harm could come from making you look as cute as possible, just in case.” Toriel explained.  
“Like a defense so they don’t kill me?” Frisk asked.  
“Somewhat,” Toriel admitted, blushing slightly.  
Pretty soon they were at the large door that separated the ruins from the rest of the underground. Frisk could hear some shuffling from the other side. She smoothed out her dress and put a slight smile on her face. She was very nervous to be meeting new monsters, but Toriel was with her so she knew she would be okay. Slowly, Toriel pushed open the heavy doors, revealing a pair of skeleton monsters. Frisk’s eyes immediately landed on the shorter one wearing a blue hoodie. He was still taller than her, of course, but his brother was almost as tall as Toriel. Frisk didn’t notice this, though, as she was transfixed on the skeleton who also seemed to be staring at her with a slight cyan blush on his cheeks. They stared at each other for a moment before Toriel cleared her throat, shaking Frisk out of her trance.  
“BROTHER! DON’T YOU KNOW IT’S IMPOLITE TO STARE AT PEOPLE, NO MATTER HOW PRETTY THEY MAY BE?!” The taller skeleton said in a very loud voice, while pushing the smaller one through the door.  
“Sorry Paps, guess you could say I was skele-stunned, heh,” The smaller one said, shrugging while being pushed. Toriel laughed.  
“Oh, Sans, you are always the pun-master,” Toriel said through her chuckles. “Well, boys, it’s wonderful to finally meet you face to face! This is Frisk, my adopted daughter. Frisk, these boys are Sans and Papyrus. How old are you boys in human years?” Toriel asked them.  
“Well, I’m the older one, in human years I’m about 27, and Pap is about 23,” the one named Sans answered.  
“THOUGH I AM OBVIOUSLY THE MORE MATURE AND RESPONSIBLE ONE!” Papyrus declared, placing one gloved hand above his eye sockets in an exasperated manner. Frisk giggled.  
“It’s wonderful to meet you. I’m Frisk, like Mom said, and I’m 25… in human years, ha ha,” Frisk said, holding out her hand. Sans took it and immediately there was a loud noise like a fart in the air. Sans and Frisk burst out laughing.  
“Works every time! The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick,” he said between his laughter. Frisk blushed bright scarlet, still giggling.  
“Ya got me,” she said, looking to the side shyly. Toriel noted this, and got a mischievous look in her eyes. She immediately grabbed Papyrus and started walking back toward the house.  
“Well, let’s not dawdle, shall we? Frisk made cupcakes for after lunch, what did you boys bring?” She said more to Papyrus, leaving Frisk and Sans towards the back as she and Pap picked up speed, quickly gaining distance. Frisk glanced at Sans, who looked just as confused as she was.  
“Uh, shall we?” Sans asked, offering his arm in a gentlemanly manner. Frisk smiled and took it.  
“Sure,” she said, a blush still staining her cheeks as they started walking.  
“So, you really liked my trick?” Sans asked, looking a little embarrassed.  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Frisk asked, puzzled.  
“Not many monsters do. Toriel likes my puns but that’s about it. We usually exchange knock-knock jokes through the door,” Sans offered.  
“Oh. Well I love puns and jokes. Anything that makes me laugh. Besides tickles. Those are torture,” Frisk said, earning a chuckle from Sans.  
“Noted,” he said. They soon arrived at the staircase and headed up to see that lunch was already set up at the table. Spaghetti and cupcakes were at 4 places at the table with a glass of milk at each.  
“BROTHER! HUMAN! THE SPAGHETTI PREPARED BY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS READY FOR CONSUMPTION!” Papyrus exclaimed while striking a pose.  
“Sorry about that. Pap is very enthusiastic,” Sans said, looking to the side.  
“That’s perfectly fine. It’s adorable actually,” Frisk said, smiling at Sans. He blushed again in response. They sat at the table, Papyrus and Toriel on one side and Sans and Frisk on the other. Toriel had pushed Frisk in after she sat down, making her sit dangerously close to Sans. Their knees were practically touching. The spaghetti was alright, though there were many questionable items in it, like sprinkles and pine needles, but Frisk ate it anyway, pushing the pine needles to the side without Papyrus noticing. Spaghetti was Frisk’s favorite food, so she powered through the sub-par dish without complaining. She didn’t want to hurt the poor cinnamon roll’s feelings. After the spaghetti, everyone had a cupcake. Both of the skeleton brothers raved about the delicious dessert, earning a blush from Frisk again. After, Toriel suggested Frisk show Sans around the ruins while she and Papyrus discussed puzzles. They walked in silence for a while before Sans piped up.  
“That’s a really pretty dress you’re wearing,” he said, blushing.  
“Thank you, Toriel made it for me this morning,” Frisk said, blushing as well.  
“It brings out your eyes, what do you call their color by the way?” Sans asked, trying to continue the conversation.  
“Well, they’re blue-green, but I call them ocean-colored, because that’s the closest to their color I can describe,” Frisk said, looking down, embarrassed.  
“Cool, I’ve never seen the ocean, but I’m sure I could drown in your eyes instead,” Sans said, awkwardly shooting finger guns at Frisk. Frisk blushed a fierce red.  
“A-are you flirting with me?” Frisk asked him.   
“N-no, course not, just trying to make new puns,” Sans said nervously, sweating.  
“Don’t lie, I can see right through you!” Frisk said, leaning in close and poking him in the rib. Sans’ face went blank for a second before realizing what happened.  
“Did you just…” he asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.  
“You don’t have to be Sherlock Bones to see what I did,” Frisk said, winking at him. Sans got a shit-eating grin on his face.  
“You should be careful, kid, because I’m Bone to be wild,” he growled, leaning in close.  
“I know what I’m doing, I’m not a bonehead,” Frisk continued, getting excited. This skeleton was quite attractive.  
“If you don’t stop soon, you will be so boned,” Sans said, inches away from Frisk’s face, backing her into a wall.  
“I didn’t think anything could get under your skin,” Frisk replied, her eyelids fluttering lower, getting turned on.  
“Pretty soon, you’re gonna leave me bone-dry of puns,” Sans said, putting his hands on the wall on either side of Frisk.  
“BROTHER, TORIEL SAID SHE WOULD GIVE ME A TOUR OF THE PUZZLES HERE!” Papyrus said, suddenly rounding the corner, making the duo jump apart from each other.  
“My child, would you mind cleaning up lunch? Papyrus expressed interest in seeing the puzzles,” Toriel asked, following after Papyrus.  
“Sure thing, Mom,” Frisk said, starting back to the house.  
“I’ll help,” Sans said, waving at Toriel as they passed.  
“That’s very kind of you Sans. We’ll be back in an hour or two,” Toriel said, continuing after Papyrus.  
Sans caught up to Frisk.  
“How long do you think it will take to clean up?” Sans asked, winking. He really liked this human. He’d always had a thing for them in general, keeping a secret stash of adult magazines that fell from above, and he was curious.   
“Unfortunately, we have a whole pile of em,” Frisk groaned. She suddenly regretted deciding to leave the cupcake mess for later.  
“Well, if we just took the soap and ran, we’d make a clean getaway,” Sans joked again, earning another laugh from the adorable human girl. This earned another round of chime-like laughter from Frisk.  
“Stop it! I won’t be able to clean up if I’m laughing so hard!” Frisk demanded between gasps.  
When they got to the kitchen, there was a mountain of dishes in the sink. Frisk groaned.  
“Hey, if we do this quick, we could make a lot of… puns before they get back,” Sans said, winking at Frisk.  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Frisk asked wryly, picking up a sponge and setting to work. “Here, I’ll wash, you dry,” she said, throwing a dish towel at Sans.  
“Well, if you don’t wanna wait till the others get back, we could give them something to ‘taco bout’,” Sans said, whipping out a taco from seemingly nowhere.  
“How the hell did you hide that?” Frisk asked, amazed.   
“What, you never heard of dimensional boxes? Oh, I guess since you haven’t really gone anywhere, you wouldn’t need to,” Sans said. “Here, let’s finish these up and then I can teach you some of how the underground works, ‘kay?” He said, holding out his hand for the dish Frisk had scrubbed in the meantime. They worked quickly, and when they were done, they were still alone in the house. Sans sat at the table while Frisk joined him, working on a coat for herself.  
“Ok, so you have a cellphone, right?” Sans asked.   
“Yeah, Toriel gave me one when I… fell,” Frisk said, not sure if she wanted Sans to know about how she tried to commit suicide getting down here.  
“Great. Open it up and there will be an items tab in there,” Sans instructed. Frisk put down the coat she was working on and grabbed her cell out, doing as told.  
“Wow, that’s a pretty advanced-lookin’ phone you got there,” Sans said, getting up and hovering over her shoulder to get a closer look.  
“Yeah, I brought it with me from the surface, and Mom got it modified to work down here for me,” Frisk explained.  
“Do you know where she got it modified?” Sans asked.  
“No, she just went and spent the day in town while it was modified to absorb magic to recharge and get connected to the service down here,” Frisk said.  
“Well, if I were to guess, she probably took it to Alphys. That would explain why there’s a dimensional box icon on your phone. She created them,” Sans mused.  
“Is Alphys one of the monsters who wants to take my soul?” Frisk asked, suddenly nervous.  
“She is the royal scientist, but her interests lie more in being able to fiddle with technology and watch anime,” Sans said, shrugging.  
“Wait, you guys have anime down here?” Frisk asked, perking up. She loved anime.  
“Yeah, occasionally it’ll fall down from the surface. Alphys makes regular trips to the garbage dump to find it and parts she can use for her tech,” Sans explained.  
“Huh, I wonder if we could be friends,” Frisk spoke to herself. Sans noticed, and at that moment, knew he made the right decision in trusting Tori to give this human a chance. He didn’t agree with Asgore’s methods, either, but he wanted his brother to be happy. And one of Papyrus’s dreams was to get to the surface so he could have a shiny red sports car like his bed. Normally Sans would do anything for his brother, but he found someone else was making a space in his heart for themselves.  
“I’m sure you could be. Just talk about anime and she’ll be hooked,” Sans said, giving Frisk a wink. Frisk smiled back at him, a wide, beautiful grin. His heart did a flip. ‘Calm down, Sans. You haven’t even known her for a day yet.’ He berated himself.  
“Thank you Sans! So, back to the dimensional box thing?” Frisk asked, pulling Sans back to the present.  
“Oh, yeah. So you see that box icon? Click it,” Sans instructed. Frisk did as she was told and her phone projected a hologram box-type thing into the air above it. Sans pulled a Hot Cat out of his dimensional box and handed it to Frisk. “Here, put this in the box hologram,” Sans told Frisk. She looked at him for a split second, confused, but did as she was told. She put her hand with the Hot Cat into the hologram box, and let go of the food. The Hot Cat turned digital and hung, suspended in the box.  
“Whoa! That’s so cool!” Frisk exclaimed, pulling out the Hot Cat again and attempting to give it back to Sans.  
“Go ahead and keep it for emergencies,” Sans said, holding his hands out so she couldn’t give it back.  
“Thank you Sans! I will,” Frisk again put the Hot Cat back into her box and closed the icon down.  
“No prob, Kiddo,” Sans said, blushing and looking away.  
“I’m not a kid, Sans,” Frisk said, looking confused.  
“Oh, I know it,” Sans said, suddenly looking like he was devouring her with his eyes. Frisk blushed under his gaze, but they didn’t stay that way for long.  
“HELLO, BROTHER, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE RETURNED WITH THE WONDERFUL GOAT LADY!” Papyrus shouted as he blew open the door, almost knocking it off its hinges. Toriel followed closely behind.  
“Heh, how was the ruins, Bro?” Sans asked, leaning away from Frisks’ face and taking a more casual stance.  
“IT WAS WONDERFUL! WE MUST RETURN TOMORROW FOR MORE EXPLORING! YOU MUST COME WITH ME SO YOU CAN LEARN HOW TO MAKE A PROPER PUZZLE!” Papyrus announced. Toriel giggled in her hands.  
“Hi, Mom. The dishes are done. Sans was showing me how to use my dimensional box,” Frisk said, stepping up to her mother’s side.  
“Oh, that’s wonderful. Thank you, Sans,” Toriel said, giving him a warm smile.  
“Heh, are you kidding me? It was no problem,” Sans retorted, giving Toriel a wink. She giggled.  
“SANS, IT IS GETTING LATE AND I HAVE NOT CALIBRATED MY PUZZLES TODAY DUE TO COOKING MAGNIFICENT SPAGHETTI FOR OUR NEW FRIENDS. WE MUST GO SO I MAY DO MY JOB AS ROYAL GUARDSMAN IN TRAINING!” Papyrus said, picking up his brother under his arm. Sans waved to Toriel and Frisk as he was being carried down the basement stairs.  
“See ya tomorrow, then,” Sans said, before he and Papyrus disappeared out of sight.  
“So, my child, you seem to have a crush on Sans,” Toriel giggled, making Frisk blush.  
“W-what?! I never said that!” Frisk said, embarrassed.  
“You don’t have to, dear. A mother always knows. It seems like he likes you, too,” Toriel replied.  
“This is stupid. I’m gonna work on my coat,” Frisk mumbled, heading towards the table so she could continue working on her clothes.  
“Alright then, child. I’ll get started on dinner,” Toriel said, heading towards the kitchen.  
Frisk worked on her coat until it was finally done. It was in the design of a parka, and reached down to her knees. The hood was lined with fur, and it was form-fitting. The color was purple and red stripes, and the hood fluff was white.  
“You did a beautiful job, my child. Dinner is ready,” Toriel said, placing a bowl of chili in front of Frisk. Frisk poured her mom and herself a glass of milk and settled into her chair to eat.  
“Okay, my child, let’s go over the clothing articles you have. You have pajamas and slippers, capris and a baby doll tee, a dress and some flats, and now you have a coat as well. You could also probably do with some shorts, a tank top, some boots, and flip flops. I can make you some socks, mittens and a scarf.” Toriel brainstormed.  
“After all that, will you teach me to use fire magic?” Frisk asked eagerly.  
“Yes, my child. But it is late and you need your rest. You should go to bed, you have another eventful day tomorrow,” Toriel said, giving Frisk a kiss on the forehead before sending her off. Frisk took a bath, changed into her nightgown, and went to bed.


	4. In the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! ;P

The next morning, Frisk woke up to a loud noise coming from the kitchen area. Frisk got out of bed and tiptoed down the hall, in case of intruders. She saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of tea in her hands.  
“Mom?” Frisk asked, confused.  
“Good morning, dear. Sans and Papyrus decided to drop by early today to make us breakfast,” Toriel explained. Sans’ head popped out of the kitchen at that point.   
“Good mor-“ Sans stopped as he saw Frisk in her pajamas, blushing. He quickly recovered, though. “Heh, uh, sorry about that. Muffins will be ready in a jiffy,” He said, ducking quickly back into the kitchen. Toriel didn’t miss the exchange, and gave her daughter an amused look. Frisk rolled her eyes and sat at the table, accepting the second mug of tea Toriel offered her. They usually didn’t get up this early, but it seemed Papyrus was an early riser.  
“Told you he likes you,” Toriel whispered conspiratorially in her daughter’s ear.  
“Mooom, stop,” Frisk said, blushing.  
“Stop what?” Sans asked, stepping out of the kitchen with some blueberry muffins on a platter. Papyrus was behind him, carrying what appeared to be… spaghetti muffins?  
“Oh, nothing. Don’t mind me,” Frisk said quickly. Sans placed the muffins on the table in easy reach of Toriel and Frisk, leaving Papyrus’s muffins to be at the other end of the table. Frisk and Toriel grabbed one of each, not wanting to be rude. Sans did as well. Papyrus grabbed two of his spaghetti muffins and started to chow down.  
“HELLO THERE, HUMAN! I SEE YOU ARE FINALLY UP!” Papyrus exclaimed. Frisk glanced at the clock. It was barely seven in the morning. She sweatdropped.  
“Heh, Paps, not everyone is an early riser like you,” Sans said, trying to explain to his brother that five in the morning is usually sleep time.  
“WELL, THEN, I SUPPOSE I CAN LET IT GO,” Papyrus conceded. They all ate their breakfast. Toriel and Frisk managed to get the spaghetti muffins down, as well, much to the delight of Papyrus.  
After breakfast, Toriel and Papyrus cleaned up the kitchen while Frisk went to go change. She put on her capris and babydoll tee, then slipped on her flats. She brushed her hair and teeth, and joined everyone in the living room.   
“BROTHER, ARE YOU READY TO GO AND OBSERVE WHAT A TRUE PUZZLE LOOKS LIKE?” Papyrus questioned in his booming voice.   
“Sure, Paps. Can the human come, too?” Sans asked, looking at Frisk.  
“IF THAT WILL MAKE YOU FOCUS, THEN YES, BROTHER. WOULD THAT BE ALRIGHT WITH YOU, LADY TORIEL?” Papyrus asked.  
“As long as you boys keep her safe, then it’s alright. Frisk, dear, I’m going to get started on those mittens and socks for you, alright?” Toriel informed her.  
“Okay, Mom. See you later!” Frisk waved, and headed out the front door with the Skelebros. They wandered through the ruins for a while, Papyrus going on and on about puzzles and what a lazybones Sans was with his. He occasionally made Frisk giggle with all of his enthusiasm. Sans was laidback, as well, enjoying the playful banter he threw back at his brother.  
All of a sudden, a vine appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around Frisk’s ankle and lifting her clear to the ceiling, Flowey’s face appearing next to her. Sans and Papyrus were freaking out.  
“Frisk! Don’t worry, we’ll get you down!” Sans shouted, looking terrified for her safety. Papyrus was summoning large bone attacks, clearly worried for his human friend.  
“Heya, pal, remember me? How about that deal we made, huh?” Flowey asked, chipper.  
“I-I’m sorry, Flowey. I don’t wish to die anymore. I have people who care about me, a nice home, a peaceful life. I’m happy now,” Frisk explained, hoping the flower would understand. Apparently he didn’t, as an evil, malicious look overtook his features, transforming him from something friendly into something sinister, sending shivers down Frisk’s spine.  
“That’s not gonna work for me, you idiot,” Flowey informed her, now with a much more ominous voice.  
All of a sudden, a large bone attack struck the vines that held Frisk, and she was released as Flowey let out a yowl of pain. Frisk found herself falling through the air, and she hoped this wouldn’t hurt too much as she braced herself for impact. She shut her eyes tight, but the thud on the ground never came. She squinted one eye open, checking to see what was going on. She was floating just above Sans’ arms, one of his eyes flaring with a bright cyan flame, the other closed in a wink. She glided softly into his arms, bridal style, and he let out a “heh”, closing his flaming eye socket and then opening both his eyes. Frisk blushed scarlet, realizing she couldn’t deny her feelings for this skeleton.  
“Bro, I’m taking Frisk home. You go back to Toriel’s, ok?” Sans explained.  
“BUT WHY DON’T WE WALK THERE TOGETHER, THEN?” Papyrus asked, confused.  
“I meant I’m taking her to our place. I want her far away from that flower. Go Get Toriel and bring her back to our place with you,” Sans said authoritatively, and set off with Frisk still in his arms in the opposite direction of Toriel’s place.  
“ALRIGHT BUT BROTHER, YOU’RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!” Papyrus yelled after him.  
“I’ll meet you there,” Sans replied before disappearing around the bend.  
“You might wanna hold onto me for this one, Sweetheart, I’ve heard this can make fleshy beings nauseous,” Sans said, before his eye flared back up. Frisk quickly wrapped her arms around Sans’ neck bones, perhaps too tightly, but it didn’t seem to bother Sans. He blushed before teleporting them to his room in Snowdin. Not his fake room with the treadmill in the middle, but his secret room with the balcony overlooking the storage shed. He placed Frisk down on his bed and started checking her for injuries.  
“Sans?” Frisk asked nervously.  
“Yeah, Sweetheart?” he replied, not looking away from his ministrations.  
“Why doesn’t your room have a door?” Frisk asked.  
“That’s because I have a fake room and then this one. I like my privacy. My bro is cool and everything, but sometimes I just wanna be left alone,” Sans explained, finally satisfied that Frisk was okay. He sat down on the bed beside her, admiring the way her hair fell onto his pillow, the light pink blush that dusted her cheeks, most likely because she was laying in his bed… Sans shook those thoughts away. Now was not the time to be imagining things like that.  
“So, Sweetheart, mind explaining to me this deal that weed thought he had with you?” Sans asked, his voice taking on a serious tone.  
“When I first fell down here, I didn’t fall. I jumped,” Frisk began.  
“And why would you do a thing like that?” Sans asked, masking his horror as best he could.  
“I was trying to commit suicide. I didn’t want to live anymore. Up there, on the surface… humans are mean,” Frisk said, looking away from Sans in shame. Sans tilted her chin back towards him, his face close to hers. Frisk blushed again, wondering what it would be like to kiss a skeleton.  
“Care to elaborate?” Sans asked, suddenly looking very tired. And so, Frisk told him her life story, just as she had to Toriel, and by the end of it, Sans’ eye sockets were black.  
“If I could find these fucking humans I’d…” Sans started, but Frisk placed her hand over his, breaking his hate-filled trance.  
“It’s okay, Sans. I’m in a much better place now. I’m here,” She said, smiling at him. Sans blushed at her beautiful smile that he was sure could outweigh anything the surface had to offer.  
“Okay, Sweetheart. But you didn’t explain this deal with that weed,” Sans said, getting back on track.  
“When I learned I hadn’t died from the fall, I was talking to Flowey. He offered me a deal, that if he killed me he could have my soul,” Frisk explained, looking down. Sans again lifted her chin, but this time, he kissed her. Frisk’s mind went blank. So this was it. It didn’t feel like bone, like she had figured. It felt like there were lips there, but when she looked down, she noticed blue sparks emanating from where his mouth was. She closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure in that kiss. The way those sparks danced across her lips, felt so good. She let out a small moan in pleasure, and Sans took advantage.   
He allowed his tongue to form, and licked across Frisk’s lower lip, asking permission. She opened her mouth wider in response, and Sans’ tongue entered her mouth, dancing and swirling around her tongue, so much different from his own. Her mouth still tasted like strawberries. His hand slowly inched around to the back of her head, tangling in her hair, and his other pressed against her lower back, bringing her body closer to his, her chest pressed right against his rib cage.  
Frisk wound her arms around the back of Sans’ neck, reveling in the kiss. His tongue tasted like cotton candy, and she couldn’t get enough. She pressed herself even closer to him, wanting to get even closer. To her slight embarrassment, she felt herself get wet. Thankfully, Sans didn’t have to know that. She continued her battle with his tongue, but suddenly found herself pushed back into the pillow, Sans hovering over her, need and want apparent in his eyes.  
“Your mouth tastes amazing. I wonder if the rest of you tastes the same?” Sans asked, smirking. Frisk blushed heavily at that. Sans drank in the sight of her, hair again splayed out across the pillow, blushing heavily, chest heaving. He leaned down towards her neck and gave a tentative lick; salty. Frisk moaned again. Sweet spot number one. He nibbled at her collar bone, which led Frisk to moaning more, clutching at his head and shoulder blades. Sans didn’t mind one bit. While he was administering his mouth’s attention to her neck, his hands wandered to the hem of her shirt, caressing the smooth skin of her stomach softly. Frisk’s back arched ever so slightly, making her whimper. Sans’ hands wandered slowly up, until they were right underneath where her bra began.  
“Sans, please,” Frisk whimpered again.  
“Please what, sweetheart?” Sans lifted his head, the heavy arousal apparent in his eye sockets.  
“Don’t stop,” Frisk moaned. Sans gazed at her for a minute. She was a wriggling, whimpering mess, with a light sheen of sweat accentuating her features. Her eyes were heavy-lidded with need, and Sans felt like he should do the right thing and comply. His finger bones slid up underneath her bra to grasp her breasts. He kneaded and played with them, until that wasn’t enough anymore. She did say not to stop, right?   
Sans lifted her shirt over her head and fiddled with her bra clasp until he got it undone, with a bit of effort. Her breasts bounced out of their cages as soon as they were free. Sans quite liked the look of that. He dipped his head down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, nibbling at it experimentally. Frisk moaned loudly this time, which encouraged Sans to continue. He nipped and played with one of her breasts in his mouth while the other got attention from his hand, and then he switched. After a bit, he felt hands tugging at his jacket. He let go of Frisk’s breast in his mouth and looked at her, amused.  
“Did ya need somethin’, Sweetheart?” He asked, giving her a devilish grin.  
“This. Off,” Frisk could barely get out over her need.  
“Only if you can do it, Frisky,” Sans said, earning a whack from her hand. She sat up, yanking his jacket off with fervor, and then his shirt. She looked at his ribs, intrigued. Sans allowed her to stare. She tentatively reached through his ribcage and glided one of her fingers down his spine, earning an unexpected loud moan from Sans. She looked up at him, to see his eye sockets closed, a dark cyan blush across his cheeks. That gave her some confidence, and she continued to explore to see what his sweetspots were. Basically, everything inside his ribcage. After a while of that, Sans slammed her back into the mattress, unable to hold back anymore. His mouth met hers with a passion, and Frisk was soon overcome into a moaning mess.   
Sans let one of his fingers into the waistband of her pants, asking if it was okay to go there. Frisk replied by unbuttoning her pants, and allowing Sans to do the rest. He used his magic to quickly yank them off, leaving Frisk in just her panties. Sans sat back on his heels, admiring the view. Suddenly, the front door crashed open.  
“Frisk!!! Frisk?! Where are you my child!?” Toriel called downstairs, frantic for her child’s safety.  
“Fuck!” Frisk said, snapping to her senses, yanking her clothes back on as quick as possible. Sans grabbed her clothing on the floor, as well as his own, before wrapping an arm around Frisk’s waist and teleporting them to his fake room. Frisk blinked for a second, not registering what he did, before he handed her clothing back to her and yanking his shirt over his head quickly. As he was putting on his jacket, he headed to the door and turned back.  
“Look sleepy when you come downstairs. It will explain your… disheveled state,” he said with a mischievous grin. Frisk blushed before turning her attention back to her clothing. Sans walked out and headed down the stairs.  
“Calm down, Tori. The shock tired her out and she was taking a nap. She’ll be down shortly,” Sans said, playing it cool. Toriel seemed to buy his excuse, though.  
“Oh good, is she alright?” She asked, twisting her hands in worry.  
“She’s perfectly fine. Me and my bro intervened before any harm could come to her,” Sans said, giving her a comforting pat on her forearm. Toriel visibly relaxed at this.  
“Thank you, boys. I don’t know what I’d do if my child were to get hurt, and right in the ruins, too!” She said, sitting on the couch, prepared to wait for Frisk. It wasn’t needed, though, as Frisk walked out of Sans’ room at that moment, looking properly like she had just woken from a nap. Toriel got up quickly and rushed to Frisk, wrapping her in a tight hug.  
“Mom… need… air…” Frisk gasped. Toriel set her down, before commencing her own inspection of Frisk’s wellbeing.  
“You seem to be fine. I’m so glad, my child,” Toriel said, finally tearing up, now that everything seemed to be okay.  
“MAYBE FRISK SHOULD STAY HERE UNTIL WE DEEM THE RUINS TO BE SAFE AGAIN, MY LADY?” Papyrus suggested.  
“That actually sounds like a good idea, Papyrus. Would you mind greatly, Sans?” Toriel asked.  
“That should be ‘snow’ problem,” Sans replied with a wink. Toriel giggled. Frisk was lost, until she looked out the window and noticed there was snow as far as the eye could see. Then she giggled.  
“What about you, Frisk? Would that be alright?” Toriel asked her.  
“I’m fine with that, Mom. Should we get my clothes?” Frisk asked.  
“I’ll bring them over myself. I want you to stay where it’s safe,” Toriel said. Frisk nodded in understanding.  
“What about my fire magic lessons?” Frisk asked.  
“Sans, is there any magic you could teach Frisk to defend herself with?” Toriel asked Sans.  
“Sure. I know telekinesis, and a few bone attacks,” Sans said, suddenly looking out the window instead of Toriel’s face. Nobody noticed, though.  
“What about you, Papyrus?” Toriel asked him.  
“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE HONORED TO TEACH THE HUMAN HOW TO DEFEND THEMSELVES!” he replied enthusiastically. Toriel giggled.  
“Very well. I’m going back to the ruins to gather Frisks’ things. Can you boys take care of her for a few hours until I get back?” Toriel asked.  
“Sure, Tori. She’s perfectly safe here,” Sans said, following her to let her out the front door. Tori headed out with a “Be good now, Frisk!” before leaving. Once she was gone, Papyrus grabbed Frisk’s hand and led her to the kitchen.  
“WE SHOULD MAKE SURE DINNER IS PREPARED BY THE TIME LADY TORIEL GETS BACK!” he announced, and started throwing things over his shoulder out of the fridge, looking for something. The items were heading for Frisk, but just before they could hit her, they were surrounded in a blue aura and frozen in place.  
“You should check where you’re chucking things, bro,” Sans said, coming up to Frisk’s side, looking quite laid back.  
“OH, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, APOLOGIZE FOR THIS ERROR! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME PREPARE SPAGHETTI?!” Papyrus asked.  
“Um, could we prepare something else?” Frisk asked, getting tired of spaghetti.  
“EH-“ Papyrus started with a gloved finger in the air, before he paused.  
“You do know there’s food other than spaghetti, right?” Frisk asked him.  
“WELL, OF COURSE HUMAN! IT’S JUST THAT…” Papyrus didn’t finish his sentence.  
“Papyrus loves pasta,” Sans said, trying to help the awkward situation.  
“Oh! Well let’s see what we have on hand…” Frisk said, coming over to the fridge and inspecting the cupboards, checking inventory. “We could make Alfredo,” she offered, pulling out pasta noodles, milk, flour, butter and spices.  
“THIS ‘ALFREDO’ IS A PASTA?” Papyrus asked, intrigued.  
“Yep! Would you like me to teach you?” Frisk asked him.  
“REALLY!!!?” Papyrus asked, his eye sockets practically shimmering.  
“Yeah, come here, first you…” As Frisk started instructing Papyrus on how to make the Alfredo, Sans walked back up to his room. If she was gonna be staying here for a while, he should probably give her his fake room so she could have her space. When he entered, he manipulated the tornado around the room to pick up all his clutter, and teleported it to his room upstairs. Then he pushed the treadmill to the side of the room so she wouldn’t trip over it, and grabbed some clean sheets and a pillow for her, making his bed. Last thing he made sure to do was to check all his drawers for anything he didn’t want her to find. Like his adult magazines that fell from the surface. With any luck, he wouldn’t need them much longer.   
He teleported those up to his real room as well, and then checked his handiwork. His room still smelled weird, and he didn’t think she’d appreciate that. He headed back downstairs, intending to go to the shop to pick up some candles. He popped his head in the kitchen, checking on the two cooks.  
“Heya, Frisk, what kind of scents do you like?” He asked as an afterthought.  
“Um, I like sweet foody scents, why?” she asked, confused by the random question.  
“Just wonderin’,” he said before heading out. When he reached the shop, the shopkeeper, Brianney, was dusting the shelves.  
“Hello, Sans, how can I help you today?” Brianney asked.  
“Um… I’m looking for some scented candles?” he asked awkwardly, a blue blush lightly dusting his cheekbones.  
“Ooh, finally got yourself a girlfriend?” Brianney asked him, nudging him with her elbow.  
“Um… somethin’ like that,” Sans mumbled.  
“Oh, my, I was just joking. But hey, lucky guy! The candles are this way,” she said, leading him to the back where she kept them. Just to the left of the candles, there was a floral refrigerator with some flowers in it, too.  
“Heh, so you finally got around to start sellin’ flowers?” Sans asked.  
“Yeah, but they don’t seem to be selling too well. Should I move them up front?” Brianney asked him.  
“I think that’d be a good idea. They’re back in a corner, so nobody will see them unless they pass by them. But, uh, maybe I’ll get some. You know, for this girl we were talkin’ about. Nothing official yet, though,” he said nervously.  
“Aw, Sans, you’re so cute when you’re flustered. When do I get to meet her?” Brianney asked, bringing over a pink glazed glass vase for Sans to put his flowers in. Sans looked through the options of flowers for a moment before answering.  
“Um, that may not be a good idea yet. There’s a few people after her,” he said, not knowing if he should trust Brianney with this information. Sure, she was trustworthy, but the only person he really told things to was Grillby.  
“Oh, my, what did she do to deserve that?” Brianney asked, worried.  
“Exist,” Sans said, the lights in his eye sockets going out briefly. Brianney got the hint. She bent down lower so she could communicate more privately with Sans, just in case.  
“You mean she’s…” she started off.  
“Yeah,” Sans said, sweat dripping off his forehead. “Please don’t tell anyone. She’s a real sweetheart, you’d be sure to love her if you meet her,” Sans pleaded, worried.  
“Of course I won’t, silly. I may be a gossip but I don’t approve of any gossip that could get people in trouble for things they didn’t do,” Brianney said, priding herself on her morals.  
“Thanks, Brianney. I’ll take the roses with the blue, purple and red ones,” Sans said, pointing to the mixed dozen of roses. Brianney pulled them out and took them to the counter to carefully arrange them while Sans picked out a couple of candles. He chose cinnamon roll, pecan praline, and sugar cookie scented ones, and brought them up to the counter. Brianney rung him up for his purchases and threw in a box of Cinnamon Bunnies for free.  
“Congrats on the girl, Sans. Be sure to let me know when I can meet her,” Brianney said, sliding the box of Bunnies across the counter to him.  
“Thanks, Bri. I’ll be sure to,” he said, taking his purchases and making the trek home.


End file.
